gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PGN-012 Gundam Kyrie
|developed from = PGN-003 Vigilant|unit type = Transformable Assault Mobile Suit|known pilots = Surat Kriangsak|armaments = *x2 GN Cannon *x2 GN Launcher *x2 GN Capture Arms|system features = * *Chayot Ha Kodesh System|universe = Build Fighters|storyline = Build Fighters: Burnout|image = Kyrie.jpg}}The PGN-012 Gundam Kyrie '''is the suit piloted by Thai representative for the Gunpla Battle World Championship, Surat Kriangsak. The suit appears in Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created with high firepower and easy transformation in mind, the Kyrie was made by PGN to fit with pilot Surat Kriangsak's battle style in minds. One of the biggest differences between the Kyrie and the Harute is the replacement of the GN Sword Rifles into the GN Capture Arms based on the RX-9 Gundam Narrative's B-Packs capture arms. The Arms release from the side and create a GN Field that disrupts the enemy suit's electronics. The Kyrie replaces its GN Sword Rifles with GN Beam Cannons as its main handheld weapon. The Beam Cannon is stored on the Kyrie's forearms while transformed. The transformation time between the MS Mode into the MA mode was greatly shortened thanks to the smaller amount of armaments it brings in comparison to the Harute. The GN Missile Container was replaced with a radar system to help the Kyrie find its targets faster as well as ID the suits being used by its opponents to be used by PGN as research material. The Marute System on the Kyrie was replaced with the Chayot Ha Kodesh system which enables the pilot better controls as well as being able to do tighter maneuvers in the Kyrie. The Chayot Ha Kodesh system removes several limiters on the PGN Drive on the Kyrie which releases a bright purple flame from the suit's thrusters as well as its face vent, the v-fin on the Kyrie moves backwards to reveal more exhaust pipes as well as two red glowing eyes similar to the Marute mode. Armaments * '''GN Cannon The Kyrie posseses two large GN Cannons mounted on its massive backpack. It fires powerful beams that is able to shoot with rapid succession. The GN Cannons on the Kyrie can be charged to release a large beam. * GN Launcher Fashioned like a Bazooka, the GN Launcher is the Kyrie's main handheld weapon, the launchers shoot a large beam similar to the GN Cannon. * GN Capture Arm Taken from the Narrative B-Packs, the Capture Arms can paralyze enemy suits and jam electronics and comms on the suit captured by the Capture Arms System Features * Trans-Am The Trans-Am system feature in most units from Gundam 00 turns the suit a bright glowing red while it is active and it triples it speed overall. It was originally utilized by the Gundams owned by Celestial Being. * Chayot Ha Kodesh system The Chayot Ha Kodesh system replaces the Marute system from the Gundam Harute. While in terms of the Kyrie's performance during the Chayot Ha Kodesh's activation, it is on par with the Harute while activating the Marute mode. The biggest distinction however its the release of "GN Flames" from vents all over the Kyrie's body and the ability for the pilot to maneuver the Kyrie much better. Notes & Trivia * Kyrie '''is the common greek name of an important prayer in Christianity, sometimes known as '''Kyrie eleison. Kyrie eleison translated to english means "Lord, have mercy" * The '''Chayot Ha Kodesh '''mode is named after the highest rank angels in Judaism, the Chayot Ha Kodesh are known after their enlightenment and are responsible for holding up God's Throne, they are lead by Metatron. * The purple flames appearing from the Kyrie during the duration of its Chayot Ha Kodesh mode is a reference to EMS-TC02 Phantom's Phantom Light. * The image is not the final look of the Kyrie Category:GBF: Burnout